


My Original Sin 05

by Kaixinjiuhao



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaixinjiuhao/pseuds/Kaixinjiuhao





	My Original Sin 05

Marco是被脖子上的刺痛感弄醒的。  
他睁开眼睛，看到Toni把针头收了起来，然后一脸关切地看着他，“感觉怎么样？”  
很疲惫，但是那种对血液的灼烧般的渴望已经消退了，说明逆转化很成功。  
“没事了。”Marco的声音很是嘶哑。  
Toni给他从床头端来一杯温水，将他从床上扶起来，然后递给他水杯。  
Marco一口气将整杯水喝完，Toni问他要不要再喝一杯，他摆了摆手，询问道：“Toni，我们这是在哪儿？”  
Toni又扶着他躺好，解释着说道:“我看你难受得不行，就赶紧找了个安全的旅馆安置下来，先给你完成逆转化。”  
Marco点了点头，几个小时前发生的事情慢慢在脑海里清晰了起来，他突然想到了什么，一把抓住Toni的胳膊，急切地问——“Auba呢？他有消息了吗？”  
Toni的脸色一瞬间沉了下来，他将自己的胳膊从Marco手中挣脱开来，仿佛极力克制着，说道：“没有。”  
Marco看了他一眼，一句话不说，撑起身体就要下床。  
“你干什么？！”Toni又惊又怒，连忙扶住他，“你现在虚弱成这个样子，还想去哪儿？”  
“不和怪物为伍，是你的原则；但是不放弃朋友——”Marco顿了顿，低下了眼睛，“不放弃朋友，是我的底线。”  
“朋友？”Toni抓住他肩膀的手不自觉地用力，“你把一个吸血鬼当做朋友？”  
“Toni——”Marco被他抓着生疼，脸色都白了，却还是很认真地说道：“就像人有好人，也有坏人；怪物也有与人为恶，和与人为善的，不是吗？我们没有必要一概而论。”  
Toni却笑了笑，“是吗，Marco？可是我记得你曾说过‘兽性难改，怪物总是怪物，今天不伤人，明天也会伤’，不是吗？Marco，究竟是什么改变了你？”  
Marco沉默了下去，“是我的错。”他说，“我当时太武断了。”  
“是什么改变了你？”Toni捧起他的脸，逼他直视自己，“是那个吸血鬼吗？你喜欢他？”  
“够了。”Marco皱着眉头斥责他，“不是你想的那样，你究竟要我说多少次？”  
“你为了他，不惜欺骗我、伤害我——”  
“我什么时候伤害了你？”  
“你现在就在！”Toni声音低沉得可怕，“他就那么重要吗？你就非得那么关心他吗？一个吸血鬼而已，就算死了，也不过是回到炼狱里去，他能出来一次，就能出来第二次！”  
“Toni——”Marco把手放在Toni的手背上，耐着性子安抚他，给他解释，“你不是想知道在炼狱里发生了什么吗？我来告诉你——Auba救了我很多次，如果不是他，也许我根本就出不来了——所以我不可能在他有危难的时候袖手旁观，这是不对的。”  
“可他是怪物。”Toni说，油盐不进，“他是吸血鬼，而你却一再为他破界。”  
Marco不可置信地看着他，觉得难以继续沟通，于是用尽所有力气想要甩开Toni下床，然而Toni却抢先他一步桎梏住了他。  
“放开我。”Marco说，“要打一架吗，Toni？”  
“就凭你现在这个样子？”Toni不屑地笑出了声，却不料一个不留意挨了Marco一个拳头，让Marco得以趁着他分神的片刻从床上一跃而起，向外面冲去。  
Marco并没有用上十足的力，却足以彻底戳破Toni的怒气。  
Marco虚弱得厉害，根本跑不了两步就感觉眩晕得站也站不住，于是Toni直接上前两步，将他的双手反剪，摔回了床上。  
他的动作大了一些，Marco的头磕到了床头上，磕出了一片淤青。  
这一下Toni愣住了。  
Marco被磕到之后，整个人也有些发懵，只是怔怔地看着Toni。  
Toni赶紧凑上去给他检查磕到的地方，发现Marco额角青紫得厉害。  
他从来没有想过伤害Marco——Toni的眼圈红了，他想赶紧去包里翻找处理伤口的药，却被Marco握住了手。  
“我没事，Toni，你别紧张。”Marco叹息着说，“没事。”  
Toni一言不发，抿着嘴从包里翻找出纱布和碘酒，给Marco处理起伤口，Marco没有再挣扎，也一声没喊疼。  
处理完之后，Toni心疼地看着他，“疼吗？”  
Marco摇了摇头。  
Toni抿着嘴想了一会儿，还是把Marco的手机递给他，别扭着说道：“那个吸血鬼没事，你还昏迷着的时候他打了电话过来，说已经搞定了。你要是不信的话，现在就可以打过去问问他。”  
Marco怔了怔，消化了一下他的意思，拿起手机，想了想，还是没有打开，把手机放到了一边。  
“我相信。”Marco说，拉住了Toni的胳膊，“可是你刚才为什么不直接告诉我呢？”  
Toni把头偏开，不去看他，“你知道原因的。”  
Marco松开了握住Toni胳膊的手，叹了一口气。  
Toni看着他的侧脸，突然俯下身来吻了吻他的额头。Marco的睫毛颤了颤，却没有阻止他。  
“很多时候，我就在想——”Toni说，又将一个吻落在他的侧脸，Marco依旧没有拒绝他，“你还记得吗，Marco，从小邻居就都说你会把我给宠坏的。我要什么，你都给我；我破坏了你的约会，你也不生气——你总是让着我，宠着我，Marco，所以我一直都很想知道，你能纵容我到什么地步？”  
他的吻落在Marco的鼻尖，离他的唇只有分毫的距离，“我要吻你了，Marco，你还会继续纵容我吗？”  
Marco推开了他。  
“别发疯了，Toni。”他的兄长声音里，带着一丝拒人千里的清冷。  
这一丝清冷仿佛从他头顶浇下，却丝毫没有浇灭他心里早已熊熊燃烧着的火。Toni眼神暗了暗，趁着Marco毫无防备之时伸手固定住他的双手，然后就那么覆身而上地吻了下来。  
Marco震惊地睁大了眼睛，甚至都忘了推开他。  
Toni趁机撬开他的牙关，勾缠住他的舌头，攻城略地。  
Marco这才彻底反应了过来，他疯了一样推拒着Toni，捶打着他的背，然而刚刚完成逆转化的疲倦感令他完全没有办法与自己的弟弟抗衡。  
羞耻感、罪恶感、背德感、痛苦、绝望、挣扎。他的眼角似乎有眼泪滚落了下来。  
Marco咬破了Toni的下唇，逼迫Toni停了下来，也松开了束缚着他的手。  
Toni的下唇上那个小小的口子，往外面滚着血珠，他毫不在意地一舔。  
Marco直直地看着他，眼神却像是寒冬结冰的湖泊，一寸寸的冷。  
Toni用手覆盖住他的眼睛，声音喑哑：“别这么看着我，Marco。”  
“停下来，Toni，这样是错的。”  
“错在哪儿？”  
“你知道的。”  
“是，我知道，可是我不在乎。”Toni移开手掌，温柔却强势地吻掉他眼角的泪，“为什么，Marco,我亲爱的哥哥，为什么你不能、也不愿意像我爱你这般爱我呢？”  
“因为这是错的。”Marco睁着眼睛，任由Toni的唇胡乱印在他的眼角，“这是错的，Toni，我求求你，停下来。”  
Toni将头微微抬起些许，正好可以更好地打量他。Marco的肤色天生很白，此时整个人的脸色苍白如纸，只有薄唇上被他吻出了些许的血色——还有眼角通红着，然而却没有眼泪再流出来了。  
“我很爱你，Marco。”Toni说，“全世界我只爱你、只在乎你。你爱我吗？”  
Marco看着他，很久之后，他叹息着说：“我也爱你，Toni，但是——”  
“嘘——”Toni按住了他的嘴唇，“别再说了，我不想听。”  
然后他调整了一下自己的姿势，在Marco惊怒的眼神和无力的抵抗中强硬地分开了他的腿，对他说：“现在我要吻你、抱你、也要进入你了,Marco，我要彻底拥有你——最完整的那种。但是只要你对我说你不爱我，我就会停下——你会对我说吗，Marco？”  
Marco咬着牙，企图挣脱他的束缚，却怎么都挣脱不了：“你简直疯了，Toni Kroos！你知不知道你在做什么！”  
“我当然知道了。”Toni强硬地解开了他的皮带，“我要操你了，哥哥。你会对我说，你不爱我吗？”  
Marco咬着牙瞪着他，几次嘴唇颤抖着想要说出来，然而他每一次想要开口，都会看到Toni那仿佛等待宣判的，如同走在悬崖峭壁上绝望而期待的眼睛——他说不出口。  
他实在是，太纵容他了。

Toni的手指进入他干涩的穴口时，不知道是因为疼，还是因为别的，他浑身发抖，死死地咬着自己的嘴唇。  
Toni心疼地一遍遍吻他，在唇齿相依间对他说着“我爱你”。  
当Toni终于进入他的时候，Marco觉得漫天的火烧了过来，他们两个人仿佛在烈火中被炙烤着，他觉得很疼，哪里都疼。  
“Marco——”Toni的声音在他耳边响起，竟带了点哭腔，“我终于得到你了——你是我的，永远都只是我一个人的。”  
他声音里的依恋、痛苦、与欢愉，狠狠地击中了Marco。Marco觉得自己五脏六腑都在疼，Toni进入到了最深处，却一动不再动，只是紧紧地抱着他，将头埋在他的脖颈处，仿佛这是一个庄重的仪式。  
Marco这才发现，Toni抖得比自己还厉害。  
他真的，太纵容他了……  
Marco想，可是他没有办法，Toni是他唯一的、仅剩的家人，是他和这个世界最后的联系，没有任何人、任何事，能够比Toni对他而言更重要了。  
他有什么，不能给Toni的呢？  
Marco松开了紧攥着床单的手，环抱住Toni，揉了揉他的金发。  
Toni抬起头来，满眼都是不敢置信的惊喜。Marco移开了目光，接着便感受到Toni的吻铺天盖地地落了下来，带着炙热的温度。  
而那埋在他体内的硬挺，也随之胀大了几圈，让Marco忍不住呻吟出声，而这一声也彻底点燃了Toni。  
肉体相撞的声音，伴随着Toni一声又一声的“我爱你”，Marco觉得自己眼睛里有泪，却怎么都流不出来了。  
他在痛苦和欢愉中挣扎，Toni找到了那个使他失控的“开关”，一次比一次更深、更重的操弄让他浑身颤抖——不论再怎么努力咬紧牙关，也无法抑制住无比旖旎的轻喘。  
他不由自主地搂紧了Toni，Toni更够感受到Marco正被一波波剧烈的快感推向高潮，便伸手握住Marco早已挺立在两人腹间的硬物，完全没有技巧地撸动了几次，Marco就交待在了自己弟弟的手中。  
伴随着Marco高潮的来临，后穴也痉挛着将Toni咬紧，Toni闷哼了一声，拉开Marco的大腿，狠狠地冲刺了几下，也彻底释放在他身体里面。

最后被Toni抱着去浴缸里清洗的时候，Marco浑身上下一点力气也没有了，便任由他摆弄。  
Toni一直在他耳边喃喃着说些什么，可是他一个字都听不进去。  
恍惚间，Marco突然想起自己十八岁成年的那个夜晚，本来是要和自己当时的初恋共度一个美妙的、初体验的夜晚的。  
然而Toni突然一个电话打来，告诉他自己遇到了怪物。Marco二话不说扔下了约会的女孩儿，奔向Toni告诉他的地点。  
然而到了之后，却只是发现Toni手里拿着烟花站在那里，对他笑着，示意他往天上看。  
Marco抬头，看到满天绚烂的烟花绽放。  
“生日快乐，Marco。”他的弟弟对他说，然后递给他一个金属挂坠，上面刻着“MR & TK”，刻得并不完美，却一笔一划非常认真。  
“我亲手刻的，送给你。”Toni有些不好意思，微微红着脸偷偷看他。  
Marco方才一路赶过来的时候一直提心吊胆，生怕Toni出了什么事，过来看到Toni什么事都没有，本来有些火气，也不知道是因为Toni搞砸了他的约会，还是因为他让自己这么担心。  
然而在结果挂坠的一刹那，他就什么火气都没有了。  
Toni看着他的脸色，有些小心翼翼地问：“Marco？你今晚是不是还有别的安排？我打乱你的安排了吗？”  
Marco笑了笑，把挂坠戴到脖子上，然后给了他一个大大的拥抱：“本来是有的，但是无所谓了——你要知道，没有任何事，是能比和你一起度过这个有意义的日子，更能令我快乐的了。”  
……

思绪飘转回来，Marco感觉Toni的手温柔地擦过自己的锁骨，滚烫的吻再一次落在自己的后颈。  
他突然想问问Toni，十八岁的那一年，他是不是知道了自己本来打算了什么，又是不是真的刻意把自己叫了过去。  
但是他又觉得，没有必要，再问了。


End file.
